1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipating device which dissipates heat generated by an electronic component (e.g., a microprocessing unit).
2. Background of the Related Art
With recent technological advances, a microprocessing unit (MPU) has a high speed. Such an MPU, however, generates considerable heat. Since an overheated MPU may malfunction, a technique for effectively dissipating the heat generated by the MPU is in great demand.
Generally, a heat dissipating device is arranged on the MPU of an electronic device to dissipate heat generated by the MPU. The heat dissipating device generally includes a heat sink having a plurality of heat sink fins and a cooling fan. The heat generated by the MPU is diffused to the plurality of heat sink fins of the heat sink, and a cooling fan provides air flow to the heat sink fins. Thereby, the heat is dissipated actively from the heat sink fins.
For effectively dissipating heat, it is preferable that the heat sink is retained in close contact with the MPU and has a wide heat-conducting area through which the heat is diffused from the MPU to the heat sink. However, it is difficult to arrange the heat sink and the MPU without a minor gap left therebetween. Generally, a bottom surface of the heat sink is pressed to the MPU, and a thermal conductive member (e.g., a thermal tape or thermal-conductive silicone grease) is arranged between the MPU and the heat sink to fill in the gap.
It is known that the thermal conductive member should be as thin as possible for effectively dissipating the heat. It is also generally known that the bottom surface of the heat sink that is pressed to the MPU preferably has a substantially flat surface.